The invention generally relates to indicating fluid levels in an internal combustion engine. More particularly, the invention relates alerting an operator of a low lubricating fluid level, such as oil, by visual and audible devices.
A variety of systems exist for indicating a low fluid level or condition. Some systems employ an indicator light that turns on when an engine oil level or pressure drops below a predetermined value. In other systems, an audible alarm may be implemented such that the operator will hear the alarm upon attempting to start the engine. However, in some situations an initial oil pressure, which increases to an acceptable value after starting, may be determined low and thus the audible alarm is activated in error. In addition, audible alarms typically have a large audible magnitude and may confuse the operator during starting.